Coping
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Part two of What Happened. How is Starfire taking a death of a friend? Will she ever forgive her friends for the bullying they had done?


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

This goes with my other story, What Happened, that I wrote a while ago. I got inspired to write this and a part three to the series. I strongly suggest that you read What Happened first to have a better understanding of what's going on.

* * *

><p>Starfire hated that her best friend had just died about two weeks ago. She couldn't take it and she had been spending a lot of time in her room during the day. She couldn't face the fact that her friends were taking it so well. She knew they were the ones to make Beast Boy commit suicide with their terrible comments and how they had bullied him for his every flaw. Sure, at first she thought it was lighthearted because they wouldn't do it in a mean way, but a way in which they'd be joking around. However, Beast Boy didn't take it as a joke and it really got to him, down right to the core. Starfire clutched her pillow to her chest and cried into it, thinking that she could have done something to stop him from dying. She should have talked to him more and stuck up for him when she knew he couldn't.<p>

When Starfire came out of her room, she saw that Cyborg was sitting on the sofa and staring at the Gamestation. She knew he couldn't bring himself to play it without Beast Boy. And Robin sat at the kitchen counter, probably being hard on himself inside his mind, and Raven, she just sat on the couch reading a book. The thing that bothered her was, that none of them had tears come to their eyes, not once. And this bothered Starfire more than anything. "Star, you aren't going out tonight," Robin spoke up, finally saying something to her. She hadn't been spending any time at home during the nights. Instead, she would go out and get high, something she found that eased the pain from losing such a close friend.

"You cannot tell me what to do," she said to Robin without any emotion in her voice.

"Yes I can. I am the leader of the team. You have been lacking in battle lately against the villains. You need your rest," Robin explained to her, unaware of her new crystal meth addiction. He hadn't been as alert as usual, either.

"I must go," she said and began to walk out of the main room and towards the door.

"No you aren't," Raven said holding her back with her powers and bringing her back into the room where Starfire was forced to confront them. "There's something wrong with you, Starfire."

"Nothing is wrong," Starfire said angrily, hungry for her drugs.

"Starfire, we know that Beast Boy's death was hard on you. But you have to understand and accept he's gone, and the drugs, they won't help bring him back," Raven explained to her. So she had known about the drugs after all. Starfire didn't know whether to be glad that Raven didn't ignore her strange behavior or mad that she had found out, which meant Starfire couldn't get those drugs her body was craving. "Look at you, you're so thin. I don't know how much thinner you can get. It's only been two weeks and you look like you've lost ten, fifteen pounds."

"Are you attempting to be a true friend now that you have killed one off? Do you think I will be the next one to take away my life because my friends are so cruel?" Starfire questioned them angrily, not really thinking about what she was saying. All her body wanted was the meth and she was going to get it.

"Star, is there something wrong?" Cyborg questioned.

"It has taken you this long to question me? Every night I come down here and I am ignored."

"Maybe it's because you screamed at us that his death was our fault and you had nothing to do with it," Raven spat angrily.

"Maybe it was partially my fault. Maybe I should have destroyed you before Beast Boy could destroy himself!" Her eyes were glowing a bright green and starbolts formed around her hands.

"Blaming other people won't bring him back," Raven said as she stood up and faced the alien. Her own black energy was formed around her hands as she tried to control it. Starfire just wanted to leave. She couldn't stay in this tower anymore. It was messing with her, and every time she went to her room, she would have to pass Beast Boy's and that didn't help at all.

"I am not unintelligent. I do know that blaming people will not bring him back. However, you three did send him to his death. You should have treated him like a friend…"

"Star, he just overreacted. He probably had something wrong with him," Cyborg tried to reason with her.

"There was absolutely nothing wrong with him," Starfire said. "I must go now for I need to get," she paused before she said the words crystal meth because then her friends wouldn't let her get any.

"What?" Robin asked. "What do you need to get?"

"Crystal meth," she sighed. She really didn't need to hide it from her friends anyway. Starfire decided after tonight she wasn't coming back. As she raced for the door, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven tried to desperately stop her, but to no avail. The alien was too strong. Robin had tears come to his eyes which his mask hid from everyone. However, Raven could sense that he was upset and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's not coming back, is she?" he asked.

"Probably not," Cyborg said and looked at his feet.

"We lost two friends in less than a month. Maybe we are at fault here. We chased them away, and they're never coming back," Raven said and broke into tears. Things started moving and swirling around the room, but the three didn't care. The only thing on their mind was Starfire left, and Beast Boy was gone forever.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Starfire was in search of the alley where she got her drugs that she had started. She only started because the person selling them promised her that it would make her feel better about her friend's death and help her cope with it. She had told him that she wasn't feeling any better about it, and the dealer assured her that she would once she took it for a while. He told her it was like an antibiotic, you had to continue to take it for a certain amount of time before you felt the results.<p>

Starfire landed on the ground and began walking through the streets, looking for the man with that magic medicine. When she saw him, she went to call for him, but she was forcefully tackled to the ground. She looked up and met his mask. "What do you think you're doing, cutie?"

"Red X," she whispered.

"You aren't going to get involved with drugs now, are you?" he asked her and kept her arms pinned down.

"I have already gotten involved with them," Starfire said and pushed him off forcefully with her alien strength.

"But why?" he asked her.

"I was told they will make me feel better."

"Are they making you feel better?" Red X asked her. If she could see his eyes, she'd know that he was concerned about her. He really did care about her, probably too much. He kissed her, and she kissed him back hungrily, as if she needed this attention; she craved it.

"No, they are not," Stafire admitted. "But I really want them."

"That means you're starting to get addicted to them," he sighed and noticed her outfit. It was the one she wore when she had first arrived on Earth. Red X couldn't tell if it was a really dark purple or black. And she also wore the crown like thing on her head. It looked rather loose on her and it didn't hug her body like the outfit was intended to do. "You've got to stop now. And you look sick," he said and grabbed her arm gently. "I'll take you home."

"I do not have a home on this planet anymore," she replied. "I am no longer a Titan." To prove her point, she crushed her communicator in her hands, making it turn back into the parts it was made from.

"Come with me, then. I can give you a home."

"How can I trust you?" Starfire asked, but leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I never caused a friend to kill himself." He must have known about Beast Boy's death and how it was truly affecting her. That was all the girl needed to hear, though, so she followed him and led her to where he had been staying. This was enough to get her mind off the meth, which she was thankful for. Red X had used the word addicted. She knew it was bad to be addicted to things.

He led her to a warehouse and brought her deep underground where he stayed. Starfire gasped when she saw Slade there, sitting in a chair. He glared at her with his good eye, then looked at Red X. "Why did you bring a Titan here?" he questioned angrily.

"She isn't a Titan anymore. She doesn't have a home. I think we can help her." Slade looked at Starfire and her attire, noticing it was different than the outfit he was used to seeing her in. For some reason, she looked sexier and tougher, but delicate in a way even though the other clothes she wore showed much more skin and left little to the imagination. This one, however, Slade liked.

"Very well," Slade sighed. He must have been getting old, Starfire assumed. His voice sounded tired and come to think of it, she hadn't even seen him in over a year and a half. "But if you are a spy for the Titans and I find out, I will kill you," he paused. "Are you going to stay with us?" Starfire thought about it, and how much it would hurt Raven, Robin, and Cyborg that she'd be friends with their enemy. She figured she'd get her revenge this way, and hurt the people that had hurt Beast Boy.

"Yes," she decided. "I will stay."


End file.
